marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 65
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Charlie * Pete Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * * | StoryTitle2 = "The Red Skull Strikes!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = One day Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had dropped off Major Croy, an important officer in the US Army, who sends them back to base even after words of caution from Steve. That night, Croy is attacked by the Red Skull who uses a special gas on him that will make him lose his memory for months. Investigating the scene of the crime, Rogers and Barnes leave the scene and change into Captain America and Bucky and begin tracking the Major's attacker. Bucky finds himself captured and taken to the Red Skull, however Cap manages to track them down and fight them off until they retreat. The next morning back in his civilian guise, Steve witnesses the arrival of General Curtis with Mr. Maxon of the Maxon airplane corporation to view the test flight of a new plane. When the plane suddenly crashes, Maxon only cares about the plane and not the pilots lives that were lost in the crash, which arouses Rogers suspicion of him. Figuring that Curtis is next on the Red Skulls list, Captain America and Bucky go to Curtis' home to find the Red Skull there trying to knock out the house keeper. Fighting the Skull, they manage to unmask him and reveal him to be Maxon. Maxon manages to escape, but he leaves his hit list behind, revealing that Captain America and Bucky were next on his list. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Red Skull's henchmen Other Characters: * ** ** General Curtis * * * General Curtis' housekeeper Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Major Croy's Apartment ** *** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Captain America story is an adaptation of a story from , The Riddle of the Red Skull; in the original account the Red Skull's name was George Maxon, the American owner of Maxon Aircraft Corporation, who betrayed his country by joining the Nazi Party. He was intended to be the original Red Skull by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, later retconned in into being only an impersonator who acted with the authorization of the original Skull, Johann Schmidt. * In the original version of the story, George Maxon told his victims to look into his eyes and see death - but this was a ruse to inspire fear, in reality he injected them with poison from a hypodermic needle. In this version, he gases his victims to give them amnesia - this change was likely due to the Comics Code Authority which restricted depictions of death. The original Captain America story was pre-Code. * George Maxon escapes in a getaway car in this version, whereas in the original he committed suicide (or appeared to) by rolling on his poisoned needle. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Mrs. E. J. Schlee, James Caruthers, Eddie Bell and Tom Maves. The letters page also presents the Mighty Marvel Checklist. | Trivia = * Jack Kirby, the artist of the Captain America story, had also been the artist of the original story published in . * Jack Kirby's cover image of Bucky Barnes will later be used for the young hero's Series "A" Marvel Value Stamp. * In this issue, Stark Enterprises is noted to be located in the Flushing area of Long Island. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1965, May Category:1965